my hero
by Abis le black
Summary: una historia que esperemos sea larga, una disculpa pero intnetare terminar el resto en unas semanas, pd los personajes no son de mi propiedad, esto es sin fin de lucro. basado en el anime.
1. Chapter 1

My hero

Primero que nada una disculpa a los seguidores de los anteriores relatos, por cuestiones fuera de mi control no pude actualizarlos, espero en estos meses subir varios capítulos y terminar algunos, ya dejando las disculpas, este relato vera la relación de deku x bakugou desde el punto de vista de sus amigos y familiares.

OCHACO URARAKA

El joven de 15 años con aspiraciones de ser un héroe, el pequeño maltratado desde la infancia por no tener un quirk (don o habilidad en español), deku se hacía llamar y ese joven era su amigo, su mejor amigo, pese a que para ella er un joven apuesto, dado que en las veces que hicieron equipo y el traje del jovense rompia dejava a la vista un cuerpo esculpido por el ejercicio, aparte de eso su carácter dulce y amable, sumándole que era responsable, ingenioso y eso ojos azules que hacían juego con su cabello negro con toques verdosos, Ochaco se lamentaba que pese a todo sus esfuerzos el joven parecía verla mas como una amiga, pero ¿Cómo es que ella sabia eso?, ¿acaso no se sonrojaba al verla?, bueno eso es simple de explicar, aunque ahora en plena pelea contra bakugou esos recuerdos eran lo que menos y a la par mas nececitaba para no caer rendida.

Durante la primera pruba con AllMight

Ochaco y Deku-kun habían salido victoriosos contra Iida-kun y Bakugou, o eso pensaba ella felizmente, pero no fue hasta que los demás hacían sus pruebas que ella sentía una mirada acecina a su persona, sobre todo cuando preguntaba por el joven Midroriya, esos ojos rojos es un joven apuesto de pelo rubio cenizo, con un carácter que raya mas a un villano que un héroe, la joven sentía esa mirada. Al salir de la escuela se topa al joven de las explosiones deteniéndola, el pasillo a la enfermería estaba vació, a buena hora decidió decirle a Iida-kun que ella y midoriya lo verían en la salida. Aunque para su sorpresa el joven que obstruía el camino estaba escuchando en silencio tras la puerta donde el pequeño de ojos verdes estaba descansando.

Mente de Ochaco: seguro llegue en mal momento, seguro intenta matar a deku-kun, pero su rostro parece algo triste. Esos ojos, creo que a quien matara será a mí.

La joven retrocede unos pasos ante la mirada del rubio y sus pasos silenciosos hacia la pequeña ingrávida.

-si dices algo a alguien, te mato- el rubio soltó con un tono entre rabia, tristeza y fastidio,mientras sus pasos iban alejandoce.

-sss si bakugou-kun- su corazón se acelero por el terror, pensaba como es que deku podía admirar a alguien como ese sujeto.

Mente de ochaco: si no fuera por la amenaza juraría que estaba triste, su pongo que no era su intención real hacerle daño a deku-kun.

-hey tu, mas te vale que no te acerques al torpe deku- ochaco se congelo al escuchar esa frace con un tono mas frio que la tundra.

-cierto bakugo- kun será mejor dejarlo descanzar hehe- lapelicastaña sonriendo tan naturalmente como podía, dio media vuelta y salió corriento para ver a ida.

-nadie puede estar con deku- susurro el de ojos rojos sin saber que la pequeña había escuchado eso.

Ochaco decidió no contarle nada a Iida mas que nada por no generar problemas, pero en su mente seguían las ultimas palabras de su comprañero, su mente noestaba segura pero todo eso parecía algo que un novio celoso haría.

-pero que tonta soy claro que no lo es, ¿o si?- dijo en voz alta siendo escuchada pro el joven de los motores

-¿Qué cosa uraraka-san?- poniendo sus ojos en los de la castaña para indagar en ese tema.

Mente de Ochaco: rayos por no prestar atención a lo que decía Iida-kun, seguro hablaba algo de la practica de hoy.

-Nada Iida-kun, solamente que no creo que sea tan malhumorado bakugou-kun- soltó con un semblante nervioso peor lo mas decidido que pudo.

-cierto, es bastante gruñón, seguro Midoriya-san podrá decirnos algo de él, después de todo creo que son compañeros desde la infancia-

Esperaron durante una hora, hablaron de casi todo, el tema mas recurrente era cobre Todoroki quien había sido el mejor en la prueba, cuando vieron que salía midoriya lo saludaron efusivamente mientras caminaban para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

-deku-kun tu y bakugou-kun ¿son amigos desde hace tiempo?- pregunto ochaco con un tono algo apagado

-eto… creo que si, desde que tengo memoria estamso juntos, aunque siempre maltrata un poco- dijosoltanto una risa que era vista desde la distancia por unos ojos rojos algo furioso.

-midoriya-san pido una disculpa por el comportamiento de Katzuki-san- inclino su cabeza por respeto a quien considera el alumno mas prometedor.

-no tienes que disculparte, Kacchan siempre a sido asi, de hecho ya sabia que haría algo así,- dejo escapar el peliverde.

\- deku-kun ¿lo planeaste todo desde el inicio?- otra pregunta de la joven con un toque de admiración que un rubio entre los arbustos parecía odiar.

-realmente lo pensé, aunque no pensé que conociera tanto a Kacchan- el joven rio un poco junto a sus amigos.

Mente de Ochaco: realmente se conocen bien, aunque se lleven mal, pero aun no dejo de sentir que alguien nos observa, ¿será mi imaginación?, creo que hoy imagino muchas cosas, mira que pensar en que katsuki-kun estaba preocupado por deku-kun, será mejor no pensar en eso.

-presente-

Creo que debía sospechar desde ese dia, pero ahora en esta competencia donde somos equipo y rivales me queda claro, Bakugou-kun, tú amas a deku. Decía la joven mientras seguía combatiendo contra el rubio.

-Ríndete ya uraraka, no tienes como ganar- el rubio sonreía de manera engreída y miraba con desden a la joven.

-deku-kun me apoya bakugo-kun, por eso no me rendiré- dijo a la par que saltaba al combate y tendía una trampa con su chaqueta.

La explosión saco a volar escombros que ella tocaba mientras era lastimada por la onda de impacto, auque esta ultima era mas fuerte, algo murmuraba el chico explosivo.

-no digas ese nombre, el es mi deku- susurró con un poco de rabia, a lo cual se cubrió laboca con sus manos y un leve sonrojo apenas visible para quien lo viera de cerca se apareció en su rostro.

-lo sabia- otro susurro aun mas inaudible, mientras seguía atacando.

La batalla duro mucho tiempo, paso desde abucheos hasta fritos de animo, pero al final su estrategia fue destruida de un golpe.

-te dije que no funcionaria, y ten esto en mente deku es mio- dijo mientras la chica se desvanecía en sus pensamientos.

Mente de ochaco: perdón madre, padre, perdón , Iida-kun, perdónenme, estoy cansada, bakugo-kun tu quiere que midoriya-kun solo te mire a ti, ¿are? Le dije midoriya hehe creo que si es tu deku.

Camino a la sala enfermeria

-sueltame kacchan- se revolcaba un rubio en los brazos del mayor.

-tú ¿la ayudaste verdad?- tenia un toque de rabia y celos en su voz.

-y ¿si fuera asi que tiene de malo? Ella es mi amiga- decía en un tono de enojo y retador

Mente de bakugou: no me mires así, no mantengas esa mirada, no me desafies, conformate con estar, estar a mi sombra, con estar siempre tras de mi, con ser tu, ser mi deku, conformate con que yo sea el hero que admiras.

-no serian nada sin ti, maldito nerd- dijo al tiempo que soltaba un puñetazo cerca de la cara del menor

\- para tu información kacchan ella pensó en esa estrategia sola, yo no pude ayudarle- bajo la mirada alfgo triste

Mente de bakugou: esa mirada, ese eres tu deku, nunca lo olvides, nunca olvides que eres mio.

El joven rubio tomó al pequeño de cuello del traje y lo levanto un poco.

-tu eres mio deku, nadie mas tiene derecho a lalamarte así ni tu tienes derecho a ayudarlos- decía con un tono firme y rabioso

-kacchan tu no eres mi….- un beso rudo, agresivo, desesperado y hambriento, ese era unbeso de su amigo de la infancia.

-ya de lo dije deku, eres mio, siempre lo seras- solto el pequeño de ojos verdes

-desde pequeños haces eso kacchan- el pequeño sonriendo toco sus labioslastimados por los golpes y el reciente beso y se encontró recordando cuando eran pequeños y el joven explosivo lo besaba mientras jugaban, y como siempre que alguien se acercaba a su persona reaccionaba con violencia a todos.

Ochaco había visto todo, todo eso , y comprendió que quizás no fueran solamente amigos un amigo no besa de esa manera, roja y nerviosa espera a midoriya en sentada, aun que con sentimientos de felicidad al saber que llego lejos y frustración al ver la brecha de poder que había entre ella y el malhumorado rubio.


	2. Chapter 2 kimishima

Espero la historia ser de su agrado, recuerden mis historias contienen más que nada yaoi y a veces podrían incluir yuri, si no les gusta no lean, gracias a quienes aun me siguen aunque creo que tarde mucho en regresar.

-my hero II-

Eijiro Kirishima

Un joven pelirrojo con el cuerpo marcado y una apariencia algo rebelde, con unos ojos rojos igual que el cabello y similares a la de su ahora mejor amigo, su mejor amigo compartía ciertamente algún parecido con el joven de quirk de dureza a veces tanto que parecían hermanos.

-oi bakugo, ¿Por qué sigues tratando mal a midoriya y todoroki?- pregunto el joven que desde el final de las pruebas había observado como el mal humor hacia el pequeño tímido y el joven de frio y fuego eran casi lo diario para todos.

-escoria yo trato así a todo mundo- soltó en un tono amenazador con pequeñas explosiones en las manos lo que hiso que el joven activara la dureza de su piel.

-es decir, los tratas peor de lo usual, incluso ayer all might te castigo a ti y midoriya por casi destruir el salón- decía tentando a la suerte, pero pese a lo esperado no sintió ningún golpe o explosión, solo un ¿suspiro?

-eso no te concierne idiota, mejor deja el tema y ve von kaminari que quería hablar algo contigo- decía el rubio en un tono pacifico que solo hico que el chido de la dureza se preguntara por su amigo.

-flashback bakugou-

-deku nerd idiota, porque culpa estamos encerrados- decía en tono amanezante como siempre mientras acorralaba al pequeño de ojos esmeralda contra una pared.

-kacchan, tu fuiste quienataco a todoroki-kun tenia que detenerte- decía mientras miraba con unos ojos desafiantes y un sonrojo por la cercanía.

-deku no me mires de esa forma- decía el mayor mientras se aproximaba al joven midoriya.

-kacchan, no quiero que lastimes a nadie- dijo mas decidido y acercándose al rubio.

No hace mas de unos 10 min All Might los dejaba en el complejo de entrenamiento, una habitación con muros casi irrompibles donde ahora seria la sala de castigos, dado que cierto rubio y cierto peli verde habían destruido las que tenían.

-entonces no hables con esos perdedores- demando el chico explosivo cortando mas distancia con una mirada mas salvaje

-aunque me lo pidas, no miro sentido a eso, eres mi amigo, y ellos son mis amigos, kacchan yo…- cuando miro con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas a su agresor este lo apretó contra el y dándole otro beso como tantos les había robado desde ese día en la competencia.

-te lo demando, eres mi deku, solamente mío, nadie te apartara de mi lado- decía en tono aun agresivo pero para el menor esas palabras eran lomas tierno que había recibido del rubio.

-kacchan- solamente dijo eso antes de seguir besándolo.

Durante mas de 2 horas ambos se besaban en una sala vacía, claro que entre cada beso demandante del mayo había un reproche por dejar que cualquiera de sus amigos lo tocara, el pequeño midoriya solamente se dejaba besar y se limitaba mas que nada a callar la voz de su amigo con mas besos y caricias.

-muy bien jóvenes entrare en unos segundos, espero que ya estén tranquilos- decía un All might sonriente del otro lado de la puerta quien miraba que ambos jóvenes estaban peleando.

-ya te dije deku que no te lo permitiré, debes obedecerme- exigía el mayor

-kacchan ya te dije que no te dejare pisotearme- decía el menor mientras esquivaba las explosiones.

\- jóvenes hora de irse- decía All might mientras con su super velocidad sacaba a Midoriya de la habitación rumbo a casa del pequeño

-no huyas, DEKUUUUU- el último grito de ese día, pensar que al meterle mano el pequeñín de ojos esmeralda no solo lo detuviera, sino que lo desafiara diciendo que el tenia amigos ahora, deku, su deku desafiándolo a él y más que eso evitando que hiciera lo que por derecho debía hacer, después de todo desde hace tiempo que no tenía ese contacto con la suave y firme piel de su deku.

Dejo la sala frustrado y satisfecho al poder besarlo tanto tiempo, seguro no tardaría mucho en regresar a los viejos tiempos, sonrió el rubio, claro está que ahora pensaba en como matar a ese All Might, mira que llevarse a su nerd mientras él seguía hablando.

-presente-

-oe, bakugo, BA-KU-GO- girto un kimishima desesperado a un rubio que lo miraba con unos ojos asesinos.

-¿Qué quieres maldito idiota?- decía con la rabia que le provocaba ser despertado de ese recuerdo.

\- te decía que kaminari nos invito a todos a una fiesta- decía el chico de pelo rojo,

-no creo ir, despues de todo esas cosas no son mi estilo- se puso a ver un poco a la salida del salón donde de reojo podía ver a su deku con sus supuestos amigos.

-que lastima, midoriya y kaminari querían preguntarte pero tenían miedo que explotaras algo, por eso me llamaron- sonaba a desgano y fastidio por la negativa

-¿Por qué será la fiesta?- pregunto tajantemente

-es la selebracion que hara la familia de kaminari por lo de la pruebas, ya sabes tu eres su amigo- soltó en un tono medio manipulador

-ire, pero no me quedare mucho- comunico el rubio viendo a su pequeño objeto de deseo reir junto a esos idiotas que el mismo mataria sino fuera por que es un héroe.

-vale bakugou yo les dire, aunque creí que no era tu estilo- dijo a ton de burla mientras recibía una explosión que a cualquier otro haría trisas.

-mas te vale no hablar mas si no quieres que todo quede bañado con tus restos- miro de una manera muy seria

-hehehe, bueno ya cumplí le diré a los demás- se alejo receloso

Mente simple de Kimishima: jeje seré simple pero se cuando algo te motiva amigo, mirar así a midoriya es como kaminari observa a kyoka, no me importa que sientas por él, pero te entiendo, esos ojos verdes, esa figura masculina pero delgada, y esa sonrisa que da a todos, hombre si no fueras mi amigo intentaría algo ese pequeño manjar.

-io midoriya, kaminari, dijo que si ira- decía mientras los otros dos lo abrazaban, seguro ahora explotaría porque midoriya lo abrazaba mas de lo usual, y ya sentía una mirada que mataría a los dioses mismos.

-gracias por intervenir kamishima-kun- decía el pequeñín alejándose y dirigiendo una sonrisa al rubio quien parecía calmado.

-si gracias hermano, ahora si seremos todos- decía un kaminari quien mantenía un brazo sobre el pelirrojo

\- es anoche en la fiesta-

La dichosa fiesta era celebrada en una colina lejana a la ciudad pero cerca de la academia, des pues de todo la mayoría de ellos ya tenia asignada habitación en la academia, el lugar era de mediano tamaño, todos estaban reunidos, para desgracias del rubio de ojosrojos eso incluía al idiota de fuego y hielo.

-hey bakugo, mira a quien me encontré de camino- decía un alegre kimishima entrando con un apenado midoriya

-hola kacchan te miras bien- soltó el pequeño al ver que el rubio parecía listo apra desmembrar a su compañero.

\- lo que digas deku, tú inútil ¿Dónde esta kaminari?- decía mientras entregaba una mirada fria.

-iré a buscarlo, no se pierdan- decía un Kamishima mientras observaba como habían invitado a la mayoría de los cursos, por no decir a todos los de primer año.

-kacchan, realmente no pensé quevendrias- decía un apenado midoriya quien vestia un pantalón algo formal con una camisa verde claro, zapatos informales, escena que al rubio le parecía adorable.

-que yo venga o no es solo asunto mio- dijo en tono rabioso, el rubio llevaba un pescador negro con una playera roja, una chaqueta de cuero, y calzado deportivo.

-cierto, aunque realmente me alegra que pudieras venir- el sonrojo que salió junto a una sonrisa sincera para una sola persona, y el chico de las explosiones lo sabia.

-y ¿tus amigos? Nerd inútil- pronunció mientras miraba que aparte de diferentes cursos no parecía haber señales de esos tres perdedores.

-kacchan no seas tan malo, ellos se quedaron esperando a ochaco-chan, iba a verlos pero kimishima me encontró de camino y me trajo- dijo mientras miraba como los ojos rojos de su amigo de la infancia parecían despedir fuego

-deku, ven con migo- tomo al menor de la mano y lo guio hacia un segundo piso donde no había nadie, el pequeño quería reclamar pero cerro la boca al ver que el mayor estaba molesto.

En elsegundo piso de esa propiedad no había más que habitaciones vacías, al parecer el lugar estaba diseñado para fiestas en la parte baja y reuniones más formales, por no decir románticas en la parte alta, desde ese punto se apreciaban las luces de la ciudad, la escena dejo impactado al joven midoriya quien seguía sin soltar la mano de su compañero.

-quiero decir esto una sola vez, así que escucha bien deku- decía en tono sombrío que atrajo la mirada asustada y algo llorosa del joven heredero del one for all.

-kacchan das miedo- soltó en voz baja, mientras el rubio le daba una mirada para que cerrara la boca y pusiera tensión.

\- mientras yo viva, no, aun despues de muerto, el único que puede ser llamado con afecto por ti soy yo, que quede claro, ni el idiota dos caras de todoriki, ni el inútil cuatro ojos de iida y menos la zorra de uraraka, que quede claro, soy el único al que le dirás así- bakugou cerro la distancia, en ese lugar a solas, el pequeño no opuso resistencia al beso o las caricias inapropiadas que su amigo de la infancia le daba por debajo de sus prendas.

-Kacchan, yo no soy de tu propiedad- se atrevía a decir mientras sentía los labios del muchacho en su cuello y como estos lo besaban de una manera agresiva pero agradable.

-veras que si lo eres- susurro el de ojos rubí mientras dejaba una marca notoria en lo que el consideraba que era solamente suyo.

-kacchan idiota- soltó entre gemidos, apretando mas el contacto de su piel con los labios de su posesivo amigo.

-si te vas a quejar procura que no te guste tanto, nerd lujurioso- decía mientras apartaba un poco sus labios del cuello del pequeño, pero sus manos aun seguían rosando la espalda y parte de la región trasera de su rival y amigo.

.kacchan alguien puede venir- dijo para apartarlo pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, sin su quirk activado bokugou era más fuerte, des pues de todo era mas alto y con mas músculos, se limito a recorrer los fuertes brazos del mayor y aveces a cerrar las caricias con besos en el cuerpo ajeno.

Puffff shhhhhh (agua corriendo de un baño)

Ambos jóvenes se separaron, asustados y nerviosos vieron como una sonrojada Kyoka salía del baño, sonrojada pero con una mirada acusatoria a ambos, después de todo con sus oídos podía percibir cualquier ruido.

-tu idiota, ¿qué haces espiando a la gente?- soltó el mayor molesto por la interrupción

-kyoka-chan, no es lo que crees, solo hablábamos- decía un apenado midoriya

-primera, yo entre al baño antes que llegaran, segundo cualquiera cosa que hacían o si se mataban no es mi asunto bakaguo- en tono de burla y aun algo apenada- y por ultimo deku-kun si este bruto te molesta mejor ven con migo- dijo a la par que separaba a ambos y se llevaba arrastrando al pequeño a la fiesta conde ya habían llegado sus amigos, y para fastidio del rubio quien no pudo hacer nada.

En la fiesta kimishima y kaminari se la pasaban entre bakugo y midoriya, aveces sero se unia pero estaba mas ocupado con Tsu, y claro deku le mandaba miradas al iracundo rubio pero también Kyoka le mandaba miradas pero asecinas, ¿Qué estaría pensando que le haría a deku?, bueno la fiesta estaba en sus momentos finales.

-bien chicos gracias por venir a festejar todos juntos, PLUS ULTRA- gritaba un kaminari sonriente quien le dedicaba miradas de amor a Kyoka.

-PLUS ULTRA- gritaron todos juntos.

Eran ya las 3 de la mañana, las chicas se quedarían en casa de Momo, pero los chicos y más bakugou estaban dispuestos a irse a sus respectivos hogares.

-¿estas seguro que no quieres quedarte?- decía un todoroki quien iba acompañado de iida y de otros muchos del curso- mi casa esta vacía y no habrá problema en hospedarlos, es algo espaciosa- decía en tono tranquilo

-gracias todoroki-kun pero debo regresar, mi madre está marcando, además que Kacchan y yo vivimos en el mismo lugar- decía algo apenado

-bien, que tengas un buen viaje- decía el heredero del héroe del fuego mientras se retiraba.

-apúrate deku o te dejare atrás- una voz altanera que estaba esperaba con impaciencia al pequeño.

-espera kacchan, kimishima vive de camino, el también vendrá- decía mientras el mal humor de su amigo crecía con ese comentario.

-gracias por esperar midoriya, bakugo, jeje vamos a caminar- mientras caminaba felizmente aunque nervioso, seguro recibiría una explosión, pero vamos kyoka le pidió favor de acompañar a midoriya.

Mente simplona de kimishima: se supone que kaminari es su interés amoroso, porque yo debo de interponerme, es obvio que entre estos dos hay algo, quizás celos de hermanos o de amigos, yo solo quiero llegar a dormir.

El rubio estaba de mal humor como de costumbre, el joven que de endurecía(no en ese modo malpensados) estaba nervioso porque era evidente que el era el motivo de la molestia, midoriya bueno el estaba contemplando las estrellas.

-bueno chicos yo me marcho- decía el pelirrojo dando pasos acelerados hacia su hogar.

-ni pudimos despedirnos, kacchan no auyentes a tus amigos- reclamaba midoriya quien sentía frio y en ese momento sintió como el abrigo del mayor se posaba en su cuerpo-¿kacchan?- dijo sonrojado.

-si te enfermas no tendre con quien pelear- soltó con orgullo.

En la sombra un kamishima miraba la escena, pensando que quizás debía volver, des pues de todo bakugou podría hacerle algo a midoriya, pero sintió que si regresaba seguro moriría cruelmente.

-perdónenme, midoriya, kyoka, pero… tengo sueño y miedo- el joven apresuro su paso en las sombras.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban en silencio, habían pasado la casa del rubio, el pequeño de ojos esmeralda había querido decir algo pero al final no pudo, su acompañante siguió caminando indicando que lo dejaría en su casa.

-kacchan, gracias- decía mientras retiraba el cómodo abrigo para regresarlo al dueño original.

-quédatelo- acorto otro poco la separación para dar un beso, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos apresurados desde la casa

-IZUKU MIDORIYA … ¿are?- la madre del futuro héroe se quedo algo apenada, estaba enojada por la hora de llegada pero ver que el mejor amigo de la infancia de su hijo estaba ahí para guiarlo sano y salvo, no debía, debía mantener la calma. – Katsuki-kun me disculpo por el exabrupto- decía la aun joven madre algo apenada.

-no se preocupe señora, ya me retiraba- decía mientras daba un paso hacia la salida

-espera katsuki-kun es muy tarde, y aunque sean futuros héroes seguro estarán preocupados en tu hogar- decía preocupada la madre del pequeño peli verde.

-yo- el joven iracundo no quería molestar, y mas que nada sentía pena dado que su intención era besar a su amigo.

-kacchan quédate, podemos dormir como antes- decía un inocente midoriya, mientras que en la mente de bakugou recordaba como en las noches calurosas quedaban en ropa interior y dormían juntos en la cama de su amigo o en la suya propia.

-está bien solo debo avisar- decía mientras entraba a la casa

-no te preocupes katsuki-kun yo le informare a tu madre, tiempo que no charlamos- mando a los dos jóvenes a la habitación del pequeño mientras que le ordenaba a su pequeño hijo llevarle algo a su invitado.

Kimishima en su cama y en su mente simple: seguro bakugou violara a midoriya, maldición no puedo dormir, si kyoka sabe que no cumplí el favor seguro me mata, dios, dios, dios. Decía mientras se masturbaba pensando en cierto joven de su clase, ¿Por qué me siento así?, joder yo no debería hacer esto, al menos no pensando en él.

Fue su último pensamiento mientras soltaba su espeso semen cobre su bien formado abdomen.

En el siguiente cap la noche con midoriya.


End file.
